


Differences in Similarities

by Imshookandbi



Series: You said you’d come back, didn’t you? [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is not chat noir, Assassin Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Author doesn’t know SHIT about DC, Brother-Sister Relationship, Dark-Skinned Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Dick Grayson is weirdly experienced with befriending, Found Family, Gen, It’s Just A Coincidence, Marinette goes by Mara, Marinette has the Bee Miraculous, Marinette’s Hero Name is Alnahal, No Relation To DC Mara, discord drabbles, marinette is not ladybug, sibling relationships, traumatized black-haired ex-assassins of the league
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imshookandbi/pseuds/Imshookandbi
Summary: Damian has found out that his older sister is alive, but Dick is wary that she’s not what he needs.So, he asks if she could patrol with him for the night.Coccinelle and Chat de Ruelle were right, Alnahal really is a lot like Damian.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Dick Grayson
Series: You said you’d come back, didn’t you? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804474
Comments: 16
Kudos: 382





	Differences in Similarities

It’s almost shocking, how much the two are alike. Dick supposes it makes sense, Mara— Alnahal— practically raised Damian herself.

There are differences, don’t get him wrong, there always are, but the sheer amount of  _ similarities _ overtakes those differences. 

Their speech pattern is nearly identical, they speak the same way, use the same words. Dick doesn’t know if it’s just a League of Assassins thing or a Mara and Damian thing. He’s leaning towards the former though. 

They both hold themselves the same way; with pride and an underlining lethality. Mara is better at hiding it, her shoulders a far more relaxed than Damian’s. She’s still dangerous, Dick knows this, it’s not easy to forget that, but it’s easier to overlook. 

He isn’t quite sure if that’s better or worse. 

Mara’s pride is toned down compared to Damian’s, maybe it’s just her personality or from being humbled and away from the League longer than Damian. 

She knows how to take down people without killing them or otherwise seriously harming them, Dick notes as she takes down a mugger with ease. There’s barely a scratch on the man and Dick can’t help but be impressed, over comms she offers to teach Damian the tricks she’s learned over the years. 

“Faqat mithl al'ayam alkhawali, eh, dumi?” She says wryly,  _ ’Just like old times, eh, my blood?’. _ And even though the veil covers the lower half of her face, he can tell she’s smirking. 

That’s another thing about her— she  _ jokes. _ It’s deadpan and hard to catch, but she has moments where it’s so clearly obvious that she’s joking that it’s like whiplash. Puns were her favorite, which became evident when Damian told them her name meant  _ beekeeper _ and she was the keeper of the bee miraculous.

....As well as the keeper of the rest. 

They have the same fight styles too. They’ve differed over the years, it’d be foolish to think they haven’t, but they’re overall the same. The same stances, the same hits, the same way they throw their punches and sneak around. If there was any doubt that she wasn’t Damian’s older sister and former handler, it was gone now. 

_ “Qalbi’s style was nearly impossible to replicate; she was creative and innovative and she could come up with plans on the fly. She taught me to be constantly aware of my surroundings and to always assume something had a use— in more ways than one, and to use it to my advantage.” _ Damian said one day during the middle of the night, they were alone and Dick had prompted him to tell him more about his ‘uhkti’. 

He hadn’t learned her name yet.

Alnahal favored daggers over swords, another difference between her and Damian. Dick had no doubt that she could use swords just as easily as Damian though. 

As they wrap up patrol, Dick comes to a few conclusions.

One, he still wasn’t sure whether or not Mara was what Damian needed, but as of right now he was starting to think she was. 

Two, Mara was damaged, badly. She’s got Coccinelle and Chat de Ruelle, but they’re younger than her and he knows that she’s not the type of person to dump her problems on other people.

Three, Mara wasn’t like Damian, Damian was like Mara. Regardless to their similarities, they were still their own person.

Four, Mara was Damian’s sister, that much was obvious. 

....But maybe she could also be his, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybug is a blonde girl called Amicia Laurent, she’s two years younger than Mara.
> 
> Alley Cat (Chat de Ruelle) is a brunet boy called Maxime Fontaine, he’s also two years younger than Mara.
> 
> Mara is their mentor/older sister-figure who taught them how to fight. Except this time instead of training the kill, she trained them to harm-disarm. 
> 
> They had a rough start.
> 
> Alnahal (Beekeeper) > En-yoo-hal-oo
> 
> Oh! And! Important information, Mara didn’t come out of her assassination attempt unscathed. She has a long, jagged scar that stretches across her face from her left eyebrow, over the bridge of her nose, and to her right jaw. It’s a very distinct facial feature, and Ruby from the discord proposed that she has a black mask similar to the Phantom from Phantom of the Opera, as well as a yellow veil that covers the lower half of her face.


End file.
